I love Lucy
by quiet x ruler
Summary: Chapter 5 up!A KevinLucy fic...Lucy would love for her and Kevin to start her family, but she wonders if they are ready. But one afternoon...it happens in a flash...read and rate please!rnrnNOTE TO READERS...starting in chapter four, I started "Julia's Ch
1. A talk

I love Lucy J

A/N: This is my first 7th Heaven fanfic, and…yeah. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Wow. I wish I owned 7th Heaven. I would have LOADS of money! J

Chapter 1: Is it time?

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" rang Lucy's alarm clock. And, as usual, she just pressed the snooze button. She knew she had to wake up, but she was so tired. She stayed up late last night, talking to her mother. It was a rather interesting conversation. It went from the present to the future.

"So, how are things between you and Kevin? You haven't just, you know,, stopped by just for dinner or anything lately," said Mrs. Camden, while washing some dishes.

"Oh, we've been good. Just really busy. But we'll try to come to dinner tomorrow, ok?" Trying to think if she didn't already have plans.

"But that's not what I MEAN, Lucy! How are you and Kevin doing altogether?"

"Mom, what are you getting to?"

"What are you guys doing together?"

"Uh…we're being together?"

"But, are you thinking of…the future?"

"Me and Kevin? Yeah! I imagine a nice big house, a happy family…."

Lucy stopped.

Lucy thought.

Lucy realized something.

"Mom…. are you asking me if Kevin and I are planning to have children soon?"

"Yes! You're just never here, and at night, you're always locked up in your apartment so…I wondered."

"Well, we both do want children. One day it will definitely happen. But…I don't know. Don't you think it's a little too early? I mean, me and Kevin got married only last year….I want everything to go perfectly. I think we should wait a little while."

"Well, I was just wondering."

So, they both stayed up a little while longer and talked about different things other then the future. But that thought still lingered in both of their heads throughout the conversation. After a couple of hours, they said goodnight. But Lucy had trouble sleeping. She stayed up for a little while longer, thinking about it. Is she ready? Are they ready?

A/N: Well? Is it good? Tell me now! REVIEW!!! J


	2. What does Kevin think?

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be writing! So thank you!!!

Chapter 2: Taking a new path

"Morning Kevin," Lucy said as she finally got up.

"Morning Luce," said Kevin. He gave her a grin. She walked towards him and gave him a kiss. She went to the counter to pour them both cups of coffee and start breakfast, but when she turned around to give Kevin his cup of coffee, she saw that breakfast has already been made.

"Kevin, did you make this?" said Lucy, surprised at how amazing it looked.

"Yeah, just for you," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"But why?"

"Because," Kevin said, and grinned again, "I love you."

"Thanks, baby." She ginned back at him, and leaned in to give him another kiss. She sat down to what looked like a delicious meal. (It was!) _Should I talk to him about last night? _Thought Lucy, _Well…let's give it a go._

"Kevin, we need to talk," she said.

"Why what's wrong?" he said, while the expression on his face went from happy to concerned.

"It's about us. My mom talked to me last night. She was talking about our future."

"Explain."

"Family wise."

"…And your point?" Kevin asked.

"I think that she thinks we're ready. What do you think?"

"Well…hmmm…I guess…. I really don't know. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure either!"

"Well," Kevin said, staring off into space, "We would make pretty decent parents."

"We would, but there are a few problems. If we did decide to have a baby, we would have to move. There is no room in here. But we can't get a house because we don't have much money. So we would just search for a bigger apartment. Right?"

"Right."

"So it works," Lucy said, while walking towards Kevin. She gave him a bear hug and said, "so do you think we're ready?"

Kevin smiled, and said "Yeah, I think we are."

A/N: YAY!!! Hah, I'll try to update this again as soon as possible. Review now, foo!

/

/

There's the review button! YAY!!

I'll stop now.


	3. Meet Mallory

A/N: Yay third chapter!! W00t! –Does a dance—Er…I'll stop now…..

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:** From 8/16 to 8/22, I'll be at my dad's house, and he doesn't have Microsoft Word. L WAH!!! No updates! Sorry to those who like this story…. Believe me…. I'm sad too. Hah.

**2 MESSAGES TO MY REVIEWERS….**

**Pokethepenguin01: **First of all, your name is awesome! pokes a penguin randomly er….hah. But in regards to your question…I am neither Portuguese. Or Spanish. Hah, but I love the languages. I am actually Danish J.

**Camdengirl4ever:** You just happen to be really cool. I feel so special J Thank you so much! I am going to read your story after this update! Yay!!!

Now…to the story…

-----A week after Lucy talked to Kevin-----

"Lucy, can you take the cloths out of the dryer and take care of the twins? I would, but I'm helping Ruthie and Peter with a project," yelled Mrs. Camden from up the stairs.

"Sure, mom," said Lucy. As she picked up the laundry basket, she got an EXTREMLY bad cramp. _Man, this hurts like hell! _Lucy thought. Where did it come from? _Wait a second…. could I be…_

"Lucy, can you come up here for a sec?" yelled Mrs. Camden yet again.

"All right," said Lucy. She put down the laundry basket, grabbed the twins hands and brought them upstairs with her. She came up there to find a very frustrated Ruthie and a rather tired Peter.

"I can't believe this, Peter! We changed our musical periods, REMEMBER? We're not doing ROMANTIC anymore. We're doing BAROQUE now, idiot. BAROQUE." Snapped Ruthie.

"Ruthie, please watch your mouth. I don't want to hear that kind of language from you," said Mrs. Camden, while Ruthie rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me an IDIOT!' yelled Peter. "I have quite a lot on my plate right now. So I forgot. Big deal. I can finish it before it's due, TRUST ME." Said Peter, turning away from Ruthie. She rolled her eyes, yet again. Lucy knocked on the edge of the door.

"Uh, mom?" said Lucy.

"Oh, there you are," said Mrs. Camden, grabbing some papers and handing them to Lucy. "Can you drop these off at the church? Your father forgot them this morning."

"Can't you do it? Or can't it wait until tomorrow, or something?" said Lucy. _I have many more important things to do at the moment!_ Thought Lucy.

"Look, I don't think you want to be with the, ahem, 'terrible two' right now," whispered Mrs. Camden, jerking her head towards Ruthie and Peter. "As much as you don't want to go to the church, I think you wouldn't want to be with them either. So I'm sort of doing you a favor."

Lucy looked over to Ruthie and Peter, and thought they don't look like the greatest kids around right now. Lucy agreed to take the papers to the church.

When she got there, she found her father in a counseling session with a middle-aged woman. She was a lanky, plump lady with chestnut brown hair and dark green eyes. She waited outside the doors of her fathers office to just listen for a little.

"So, what did you say your name was?" said Mr. Camden.

"My name's Mallory," she said.

"Right, Mallory….So what brings you here today?"

"I have a bit of a dilemma. I'm pregnant, and have no idea what to do."

A/N: Dun Dun DAH!!! Haha. If I have any spelling errors, please tell me; I have a bit of a problem when it comes to spelling words! Haha. Review if you love me, which I know you all do… ;-)


	4. Taking the test Meet Julia

**A/N: **Woah. I haven't updated in the LONGEST TIME. I've had a lot of stuff going on, and never really found the time.

Well, here I am now. D

Thank you to my reviewers. You guys are the best 333

Another note…starting in this chapter, I will have an added addition to my story, called "Julia's chapter." Julia was my old classmate, and she decided to put a funny, freaky twist on the story. Julia's writing will be marked with a blahblahblah Julia blahblahblah

Okay?

Here we go…

Woah, thought Lucy. That must be pretty tough on her.

"Well," said Reverend Camden, "Do you have an income? A husband? Any type of way to support a child?"

"Uhm.." Mallory began, "I was married, but my husband ran out on me. He was having an affair. I have a job, but it's full-time, and I can't balance that with other stuff at home. I just need someone to help out around my house until I can go on maternity leave."

"How many months until you're due?" asked Reverend Camden.

Mallory looked to the ground and said shyly, "2 months."

At that moment, Lucy snapped out of her eavesdropping mode and remembered she had papers to give to her father. So, she got up from the ground and knocked on the door.

"Lucy, what a surprise!" said her father, motioning for her to come in. "I'm just meeting with a client. Mallory, Lucy; Lucy Mallory."

"I like piggies," said Lucy.

Mallory got out of her chair and shook Lucy's hand. "Pleasure."

"Likewise," said Lucy, and smiled. "Dad, you left these at home before, and Mom asked me to drop them off," she said as she handed her father the papers.

"Thanks, Luce. I was just about to call home about these…" A thought popped into Reverend Camden's head. "Say, Lucy. Mallory needs some help at home. She has a full time job and she's pregnant. A lot to take care of at once."

Mallory blushed.

"Well, I have a lot of stuff with college going on…" said Lucy.

"Oh. It was just a thought. So-" began Reverend Camden.

"But," interrupted Lucy, "I think I can help you out, Mallory."

"Really? Oh, thank you so much!" said Mallory, hugging Lucy, "How much would you like me to give you for each day?"

"If you're talking money," said Lucy, "there's no need for that. I'm just happy to help."

"Oh, I can't thank you enough!"

Lucy smiled. She liked Mallory. After a few minutes of discussing Lucy would do, she left and headed home.

On her way home, she stopped into the drugstore and bought a box of pregnancy tests.

While she purchased the pregnancy tests, she realized people were looking at her strangely. So, she decided to go in the bathroom and look in the mirror. "Uh-oh!" she yelled. She had grown a third breast and instead of having a mouth she had shark teeth and fangs. "I'm deformed!" she screamed.

She bought them quickly and hurried home so she could take it. She hid the box behind her mountain of shoes she hardly ever used. She didn't want to Kevin to find them until she was sure she could be pregnant. While she waited for the results, she looked at herself in the mirror. She pretended that she did have a child. A new, happy life. _It doesn't seem possible, _Lucy thought_. It's so soon. _

She decided to take a nap soon, and when she woke up and looked in the mirror. "I'm all better!" She soon realized that the cramping had been making her delirious. She had imagined everything! "HOORAY!" She screamed, as Kevin came in. "What: he asked. "Kevin, I had a very exciting day, but the most cool piece of news it, WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" "Yippie! Wahoo!" he yelled. They kissed and yelled and jumped for joy.

So…yeah…

Hoped you enjoyed!

And review this, fools. You know it's awesome ;-D


	5. The Results

A/N: Allright, this is gonna be a short chapter, because, well, I want it to be. D

-

Lucy was pacing all around her apartment, anxious for the results of her pregnancy test. So many unanswered questions filled her head. If it was positive, how would she tell Kevin? How would she tell the family? How could she and Kevin support a family? If it was negative, how could she take it? How long would she have to wait until she can start a real family? Will she ever have a family?

She stopped in front of the mirror, and imagined the future. She would have a cozy, vibrant cottage styled house, with yellow shutters. She would have a big pool for her 3 kids, Micheal, Lance, and Ashlee to swim in in the summer. They'd have the family dinner on Sunday nights, and have Easter at their house.

For her, it was a pleasant thought. She just hoped it would come true.

It was time for her to go and see what the results were. Here it comes...the moment that just might change her life.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It...

was...

positive.

She couldn't believe it.

SHE WAS PREGANT!

-

A/N: Sorry for the annoying anticipation, if there even was any! REVIEW, FOOLS! ;D


	6. Telling everyone

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, people! D

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Where her eyes playing tricks on her? Was it a dream? Could this really be happening?

After a few minutes, after the happiness sunk in, she realized all the work both she and Kevin would have to do…the midnight feedings, changing the diapers at any passing moment…she suddenly felt overloaded. She fell onto her bed and started to cry. As much as she wanted a baby, she didn't feel ready to take on this responsibility.

The phone rang. Lucy got up and said in a high, blotchy voice, "Hello?"

On the other line, Kevin replied, "You're crying. Why? Why are you crying?"

Hearing his voice made her cry even more. She asked him if he could come home, which he said he could do.

When he entered the room, he saw Lucy curled up in a ball on the foot of the bed. He sprinted towards the room to see what was wrong. All Lucy did was get the test and give it to him. After that, she collapsed onto the bed, and sobbed.

When Kevin saw the test, he didn't understand why Lucy was crying. She's supposed to be happy, isn't she?

"Luce, I don't get it. This is a good thing!" said Kevin, as he kneeled so he could see her face.

"I know, but Kevin…do you realize how big of a responsibility this is? I mean, it's a lot of work to take care of a child. And I still want to see the world. I want to explore. I want a job. I-" Lucy said, and then she trailed off.

"Luce, we're in this together! You're not going to have all of the work with the baby. I'm going to work too. We have to work together through this. No matter what," Kevin said, lifting Lucy's chin, "I will always be there for you." He smiled. Once Kevin said this, Lucy remembered all of the positive aspects of this "mess." She was going to have her own baby. She's not getting a new sister or brother. She's going to be a mother.

"Your right, Kevin. This is," said Lucy, but faced him before she finished her sentence, "This is the best thing that has, and ever will, happen to us." They hugged, and went to the Camden's house to spread the news.

"Mom? Dad? Come down into the kitchen!" Lucy yelled through the house, eagar to share the news with the rest of her family. Everyone came in.

"What's going on?" asked Mrs. Camden, wondering why Lucy and Kevin kept on smiling at everyone.

"Well, everyone, Kevin and I have some good news," said Lucy, looking at Kevin. He nodded his head. They both said in unison, "We're having a baby!"

At first, the room was dead silent. Then, Ruthie said "I'm going to be an Aunt!"

Everyone smiled, cried, and hugged. They had an amazing evening with each other, and were so happy. There's a new Camden joining the family!

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Now, REVIEW!


End file.
